Against All Odds
by Arashi-Hikari
Summary: SEQUEL to Secrets to Keep. A couple of deatheaters broke into Melinda's house, but why? She has found refuge at the Order of the Phoenix's HQ, but their suspicions make her uncomfortable. When she returns to Hogwarts for her 6th year, it becomes harder for her to decide between George and Draco. As if that wasn't enough, this Umbridge woman is turning the school upside down.


**Here it is! The Sequel to Secrets to Keep. Hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter. I only own the OC's in this story.**

* * *

"_Find her…" _

_A crash was heard in the back of the house. Melinda stood up, being startled by the noise._

"_What's going on?"_

_A bright light flashes by._

"_Melinda, run!" She reached the stairs and quickly went up it to a room, her breathing quick and hitched. She burst through the room and quickly shut behind her, turning the lock. She struggled to push a cabinet in front of the door before going over to the crib where a crying baby lay._

"_Sssh, don't cry, it's okay Carina, please don't cry." She said softly, though desperation was seen in her eyes. She picked up her daughter and began to rock her in her arms. Another crashing sound was heard from below and she froze. Thinking fast, she hurried over to the closet and shut herself and her baby in there. Mel pulled out her wand and sat on the floor among the coats that hung above. Carina was still crying, and Melinda prayed that they would not find them._

"_Please sweetie, please be quiet. Stop crying…" Tears started to leak from her eyes as she said that. The sound of something breaking was heard, and soon after a thump. Melinda stared through the darkness at the door that stood between her and them. Who were they? She did not know. After a quiet moment, footsteps began to come up the stairs only to halt a second later as zapping noises ensued along with yells and more crashes. Carina's cries seemed softer than Melinda's own thumping heart now. She feared what might happen to her and her daughter. She feared what they might do to them. Another silent pause went by, and again footsteps came up the stairs and down the corridor. She heard a jiggling sound; someone was trying to open a door. **Bang**! They were trying to break in! Someone muttered a spell that clearly sent the door flying open and the cabinet crashing across the room. Melinda hugged her baby close to her, shutting her eyes and hoping everything would be alright._

'_Please, please help us…Martha, George…Valerie, Andrea-anyone!' She pleaded in her mind as the footsteps stopped in front of the closet. Before they could even open the door, Melinda felt herself slip into darkness._

* * *

"Mel, wake up." Melinda felt someone gently shaking her, and she began to slowly open her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, her only seeing a spot of orange and pink, but when they finally focused she recognized George's face.

"George..?" She called, her voice slightly rasp. He sighed in relief when she woke up and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank Merlin, I was beginning to worry you'd never wake up." He said. Her mind was confused, but then her memories came back like a lightning bolt and she quickly pulled away.

"Carina! Where is-" She looked around and stopped when she saw a crib near the bed she was on and her daughter inside it, sleeping soundly.

"She's fine." George assured after her little panic attack. Melinda sighed in relief and looked back at him.

"What happened? Where am I George?" He grabbed her arms and slowly stroked them.

"You're somewhere safe, Dumbledore-guaranteed." He said, jesting a little in the end. She gave him a questioning look, before the door to the bedroom opened and Fred peeked in. He grinned when he saw her awake and walked over.

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty." He sat down next to his brother.

"How you feeling, Mel?" She gave a shrug at that.

"A little woozy, confused…and hungry." The last part had the twins chuckle.

"Well, to your luck it's almost supper time." Fred told her with a nod. Just then, a woman came through the door.

"Oh dear me, you're awake!" Mrs. Weasley said and she came over to Melinda, pulling her into a tight warm hug.

"Thank goodness my dear." The young girl smiled a bit and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." The twins' mother pulled back and smiled warmly at her before narrowing her eyes at her boys.

"Why didn't you come tell me that she woke up?" They gave her sheepish looks.

"Well mum, she _just_ woke up y'know." That comment earned Fred a light slap upside the head.

"Ow!" He grumbled and rubbed the spot. Molly shook her head and stared back at Melinda.

"Well dear, you'll do well to get something to eat-you look so pallid and thin! Supper will be out soon." She gave her a pat to the shoulder before walking out of the room.

"Oh yes, remember how mum liked to fatten us up? You're her next victim." Fred jested. George nodded in agreement before giving Fred a look that told him to buzz off so they could be alone for a moment. Taking the hint, the 1st born twin exited the room and shut the door on his way out. George then looked back at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. Mel instantly returned it, finding comfort in it. When he pulled away, she stood up and walked over to the crib where Carina lay. She was completely unharmed, much to Mel's relief. If something were to happen to her, she would never forgive herself. George got up and walked over to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I'm glad you two are alright. I was scared to death when my parents told me that deatheaters had broken into your house. I don't understand why they'd do that, though..." He mumbled. Melinda said nothing, but the images of that event kept playing in her mind over and over again, until…

"What happened to Martha?" She suddenly asked, turning around to face him. He frowned a little when she mentioned her caretaker's name.

"Well, she's in Saint Mungo's Hosptial right now. Seems like she was struck by a lot of hexes." Her heart sank when she heard that.

"Oh no…is it…is it bad?" He gave a shrug.

"I dunno, they didn't tell us much, but I'm sure she'll pull through." He said, trying to be soothing and positive as he knew she must be anguished with such news.

"I hope so…and her mother! Someone must see after her mum, George." She quickly said upon remembering Mrs. Simmons.

"You don't have to worry about that, dad told me they have someone looking after her." He said after she brought that up.

"Good..good." She nodded and sighed after. George stared, hating to see her in such torment. If only he was there at that time to protect her…

"Food is ready!" They heard Mrs. Weasley's loud voice call out. Taking her hand, he said,

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Nodding, Mel gave a small caress to Carina's head before the two walked out. After going down a few flights of stair, they reached the first floor and went through a small hall, towards an open door where the smell of Mrs. Weasley's delicious food was coming from. When they walked in, they saw Fred, Ginny and Ron already seated at the table while Mrs. Weasley served them.

"'Ello." Ginny greeted her, before nudging Ron who chocked on his food a bit and muttered a 'hey' as well.

"Hey." She said back with a small smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny then asked, to which Mel nodded in response.

"Yes, thanks." She nodded and went back to eating her food as she and George sat down next to Fred.

"Here you are, dear." Molly said as she passed down a plate of stew with a loaf of bread to her. She said her thanks and looked down at it. Even though it was a simple dish, it looked absolutely yummy, and her stomach was in great need of having that inside it right now. George grinned a bit at the hungry look Mel had before digging into his own share when he got it. As the small group of teens ate, others began to arrive for the meal as well, others who, save for one, Melinda was unfamiliar with. A young woman with light pink hair sat down next to Ginny, a man with black hair sat at the head of the table and finally, one that she recognized as her 4th year Defense Against Dark Arts professor sat next to the pink haired woman. Mel slowly leaned over to George and whispered,

"What's Professor Lupin doing here, and who are the other two?" He blinked before realizing she was completely left out of the loop.

"Ah, I see you've finally woken up, Melinda. That's very good news." Remus said with a kind smile. She looked his way when he addressed her.

"Thank you Professor." He held up a hand.

"No need to call me professor, I don't teach at Hogwarts anymore. Call me Remus." He said, and Mel gave a shy nod. Why had things gone awkward all of a sudden?

"And my name is Tonks. Nice to meet you Melinda." Said the pink haired girl with a friendly smile, to which Mel returned it. Fred then brought her attention back as he gave a nod in the direction of the black haired man.

"That's Sirius Black. He's also Harry's godfather and he's not really a criminal. We just learned that 'bout a week ago." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Way to be blunt, Fred." He looked at her and opened his mouth full of chewed food, earning a sound of disgust from his younger sister. Melinda almost found that hard to believe, but if the Weasleys were under the same roof as him, then it must be true…

"Better blunt than subtle." Sirius finally spoke with mirth in his eyes before looking over to her.

"Melinda Valkyrie…your father was Andrew Valkyrie correct?" She raised an eyebrow and nodded. How did he know?

"Fine man he was. We used to hang out a few times in our schooling years. Remember Remus?" He said, looking to the shabby man who gave a small grunt in agreement.

"Yes. A proud Hufflepuff, just like you." That comment brought a smile to her face.

"Quite. Your mother as well. They were great Aurors." Sirius nodded before beginning to eat his meal.

"Eat up, sweetheart." Molly then said so as to end the conversation for good. Mel then went back to eating, but was soon interrupted when she heard Carina crying. Everyone paused at the sound. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Melinda got out of her seat to see after her daughter, but George pushed her back down.

"I'll check on her." That earned many questioning looks from the people at the table.

"Uh, are you sure?" She asked, a little surprised at his initiative. He nodded and quickly headed off. Mrs. Weasley watched, pretty baffled herself. Fred, however, was grinning ear to ear.

"Seeing Georgie acting so fatherly like that brings tears to my eyes~" He fake sniffed. Ron shook his head.

"You're mad, you know that?"

"That shouldn't come off as a surprise, Ronnie." He said back, and Ron went quiet.

"Say, is George the father?" Tonks suddenly asked and Mrs. Weasley almost spilled over a pot she was stirring.

"N-no, I can assure you he's not." Melinda instantly said upon seeing her reaction. Though she tried to hide it, it seemed like she was relieved by the news.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, who is?" That next question made her tense. Not thing again…

"I uh…can't say." She mumbled, earning several quizzical looks.

"Why is that? Is it some sort of secret?" Sirius then asked, making her even more uncomfortable.

"Well I-" She was cut off by Ron now.

"Say, is it someone we know from school? Was it Cedric?" The name almost made her flinch and Ginny nudged him hard on the side.

"Ow!" He winced and glared at his sister. Fred knew Mel was having a tough time with this, so he cut in.

"Well! If she doesn't want to say it, she doesn't have to so let us move to dessert now." The others took the hint and let the subject die out. Molly took the cue and began to serve some cranberry pie to those who had finished. George then came down with a crying Carina in his arms.

"Er, Mel? I think she wants you, actually…" He said awkwardly. Mel stood up and went over, taking her from him.

"She must be hungry. Thanks anyway." She said before hurrying on up to the room, glad to have an excuse to leave. He blinked and looked to them with a questioning look.

"Did something happen?" Tonks flushed and looked down at her food.

"Nothing much, they were just harassing her about the baby's father." Fred said. George did not look pleased to hear that.

"Does that really matter? Look, she made a mistake and she's taking responsibility for it now. And after what she's been through none of you have the right to question her like that." He said, slightly condescending.

"George!" His mother gasped, stunned by his tone of voice. He ignored her and went off after Mel. The room grew quiet again.

"That boy…what's gotten into him?" Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"Love mum, that's what got into him." Fred said as he took a bite of his pie.

"He was right, though. It wasn't our place to ask her such a personal question, especially after what just recently happened." Remus said, understanding the boy's concern for the young girl.

"I feel awful." Tonks mumbled, as she was the one that first asked about it. Ron himself felt guilty and looked down at his lap in shame.

* * *

"Mel?" George called as he slowly opened the door and went in. She was on the bed feeding Carina, and when he came in she yelped and quickly turned away.

"George!" He flinched and looked away.

"S-Sorry! I didn't know you were…" He just stopped there and faced a wall. Mel sighed and pulled over her shirt down since Carina had fallen fast asleep already.

"You can look now." He hesitantly turned around. She stood up and slowly placed her daughter in the crib, before taking a seat back on the bed.

"Look, don't let them get to you. It's not their business to know." He spoke softly as he came over and sat next to her.

"I know, but it's just…I feel like it's such a weight to carry." She looked up at him.

"I know, and I don't blame you. But you know you'll always have mine and Fred's support, don't you? Not to say Valerie and Andrea's too." Melinda nodded and mustered a small smile.

"Yeah." George smiled and leaned forward, giving her a light peck on the lips.

"I love you Mel. We'll get through this together." Hearing that almost brought tears to her eyes. "I don't deserve you George, I really don't." He shook his head.

"No, **I **don't deserve **you**. You're an amazing girl Mel, no joke." Honestly, what could she say to that? So this time, she made the move and kissed him deeply. George kissed her back, closing his eyes as he pulled her closer. She pulled away a minute later and laid her head against his chest. George wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

'I love you George, but…I can't stop thinking about him either.' She thought, shutting her eyes as she tried to relax in his embrace.


End file.
